fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ultear Milkovich
|kanji = ウルティア・ミルコビッチ |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = |gender = Kobieta |eyes = Brązowe Czerwone (drugi sezon) |hair = Czarne (dawniej) |affiliation = |previous affiliation = 30pxRada Magii Drużyna Lyona 30pxGildia Grimoire Heart |occupation = Niezależny Mag |previous occupation = Członkini Rady Inspektor-Mag |base of operations = Gildia Grimoire Heart |team = |partner = |status = Aktywna |relatives = Ur (Matka, Martwa) Nienazwany Ojciec (Martwy) Meredy (Przybrana Córka) |alias = Mag Czasu (時魔導士 Toki Madōshi) Zalty (ザルティ Zaruti) |magic = Łuk Czasu Transformacja Lodowe Tworzenie |weapons = Kula |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Miyuki Sawashiro Seirō Ogino (jako Zalty) Ryoko Ono (jako Zeref)|rōmaji = Urutia Mirukobicchi |previous team = Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium |english voice = Lydia Mackay Mark Stoddard (jako Zalty) |image gallery=yes|mark location = Plecy|previous partner = Meredy Jellal Fernandes|weapon = Kula Magiczny Miecz (Zaklęcie)}} Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) jest Magiem i córką Ur. Jest byłym członkiem Rady Magii. Była także byłym członkiem Grimoire Heart, gdzie była liderem Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Po odejściu z Mrocznej Gildii została niezależnym magiem i współzałożycielem Crime Sorcière, aż opuściła ją po zakończeniu Wielkich Magicznych Igrzysk X791. Wygląd Ultear jest jasnoskórą kobietą z fioletowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Sposób jej uczesania kilkakrotnie się zmieniał. Ma zmysłową figurę i nosi długą suknię z paskami. W czasie walki zmienia odzienie na obcisły strój. Strój do walki jest bez rękawów i obcisły, podzielony na trzy części: korpus stroju i część poniżej ud są białe z czarnym wzornictwem, a przestrzeń między nimi ciemnobrązowa. Cały strój jest obszyty złotymi wzorami i białą opaską. Gray uważa, że jest bardzo podobna do swojej matki. thumb|left|Nowy znak UltearW roku X791 znak Grimoire Heart nie jest już widoczny, zastąpił go znak Crime Sorciere, który otoczony jest przez dużą bliznę w kształcie litery "x". Ultear najprawdopodobniej nie używa już szminiki. Jej strój składa się teraz z kamizelkopodobnego ubrania, które ledwo okrywa jej przód i tył. Przyodziewa także wysokie, czarne buty. Symbol gildii znajduje się na plecach kobiety. W X791 roku, w miejscu gdzie znajdował się znak Gildii Grimoire Heart teraz ma bliznę w kształcie "x". Na niej znajduje się symbol Crime Sorcière. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Ultear jest zła na Meredy za nazwanie jej 'Ur'Ultear jest bezwzględną, ambitną kobietą, która kontroluje wszystkich dookoła. O matce wyraża się z pogardą, nazywając ją słabą. Inaczej jednak zachowuje się w stosunku do Meredy. Przy niej jest spokojna i rozważna, ale nie lubi kiedy dziewczyna nazywa ją "Ul". Prawdopodobnie ten skrót przypomina jej o znienawidzonej matce, choć według Meredy, śmierć Ur przysporzyła jej wiele bólu. Ultear nie ma żadnych zahamowań ani problemów z poświęcaniem życia innych, by dostać to, czego chce. Potrafi nawet kontrolować dzieci, jeśli tego wymaga sytuacja. Jest zdeterminowana by odnaleźć i obudzić Zerefa, który najwyraźniej uratował ją od czegoś, co ją przerażało. Kiedy w końcu go spotkała, zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia i przytulać jego nieprzytomne ciało, twierdząc przy tym, że należy do niej. Jednakże jak się później okazało, Ultear nie jest przesiąkniętym złem potworem, ale ofiarą tragicznego nieporozumienia. Myśląc, że matka ją opuściła, zostaje podopieczną Hadesa, który nauczył ją Zapomnianej Magii. Była skłonna uwierzyć, że jeśli stworzą Świat Ostatecznej Magii, użyje Łuku Czasu i odwróci czas, by zmienić swoją przeszłość. thumb|200px|Udany plan Ultear|leftTo był główny powód, dla którego wyrządziła tyle zła. Była przekonana, że zdoła to wszystko odmienić za pomocą swojej magii, że w końcu wróci do życia jakiego zawsze pragnęła. Po spotkaniu z Grayem uświadamia sobie swoje błędy. Ultear jednak zmienia się po 7 latach. Dołącza do Jellala razem z Meredy i tworzą niezależną gildię, która ma za zadanie niszczyć mroczne gildie. Ultear stała się bardziej wyluzowana i z uśmiechem na twarzy wita członków Fairy Tail. Okazało się, że Ultear posiada dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. Kiedy Jellal na Magicznych Igrzyskach prawie się zdemaskował, ona użyła Meredy, by odciągnąć go od tego pomysłu. Karmiła dziewczynę papryczką chilli, gdy ta używała zaklęcia Połączenia Uczuć. Historia thumb|left|200px|Ur i mała UltearUltear jest córką Ur i była wraz z nią do wczesnego dzieciństwa. Jednakże pewnego dnia Ur odkryła że nadmiar mocy w Ultear wywołuje w niej gorączkę i zabrała ją do lekarza. Lekarz udawał że ją leczy, jednakowoż w rzeczywistości porwał ją. Kiedy Ur powróciła po swą córkę lekarz okłamał Ur mówiąc że jej córka zmarła a jej ciało było zbyt zdewastowane żeby na nią spoglądać. Załamana Ur uwierzyła w kłamstwa i uznała swoją ukochaną córkę za martwą. thumb|right|200px|Ultear w laboratoriumUltear która w rzeczywistości przeżyła nie wiedziała że jej matka została okłamana i założyła że Ur ją opuściła. Była obiektem eksperymentów, uwięziona w więzieniu. Ultear jednak zdołała w końcu uciec i powróciła do domu. Wtedy jednak zauważyła Ur z Grayem i Lyonem jako jej uczniami, Ultear założyła że została zastąpiona, szczególnie kiedy zobaczyła że Ur szczęśliwą i zaprzysięgła zemstę. Powróciła do laboratorium i dobrowolnie zgodziła się na kolejne eksperymenty dopóki nie zdobyła magicznych mocy. Przed kolejną ucieczką zniszczyła laboratorium swoją nowo zdobytą mocą. W trakcie dorastanie Hades wziął Ultear pod swoje skrzydła, wychowując ją i nauczając w opanowywaniu jej Łuku Czasu. Przekonując ją że w ,,Świecie Magii" będzie możliwy powrót w czasie w celu zmiany przeszłości. W pewnym momencie natknęła się na młodą Meredy wraz z kilkoma jej towarzyszami w ruinach miasta i zaprosiła ją do Grimoire Heart. Fabuła Saga Macao Ultear była jednym z członków Rady Magii. Cały czas bawiła się swoją kulą, za co była karcona przez Orgę. Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|left|Ultear jako ZaltyPóźniej, Ultear pod przebraniem Zalty'ego, dołącza się do Lyon'a Vastii , aby zrealizować plan Siegrain'a, polegający na ożywieniu i skontrolowaniu demona zwanego Deliorą . Jednak był on już zbyt długo martwy, a dodatkowo w drogę Ultear wchodzi Drużyna Natsu . Po pozornej przegranej walce z Smoczym Zabójcą, odbudowuje ona zniszczoną wioskę na Wyspie Galuna i jest pod wrażeniem, iż Erzie udało się zrozumieć tajemnicę przekleństwa jej mieszkańców. Saga Wieża Niebios thumb|200px|right|Ultear niszczy budynek RadyByła widziana podczas obrad magicznej rady obejmujących Jellala Fernandesa i zagrożenia ze strony Wieży Niebios. Ona i Siegrain zmanipulowali radę do wystrzelenia Etherionu (Satelitarnej wiązki olbrzymiej magii) w wieżę. Całe przedsięwzięcie było niczym innym niż planem Siegraina, który był psychiczną projekcją Jellal'a użytą do oszukania rady i wystrzelenia Etherionu by ukończyć wieżę i stworzyć System R, wieżę z kryształów Lacrimy, których chciał użyć do wskrzeszenia Mrocznego Maga Zerefa. Gdy wieża zostaje ukończona Ultear używa swojej magii aby zniszczyć siedzibę rady i wprowadzić zamieszanie. Po wydarzeniach w Wieży Niebios i klęsce Jellal'a, Ultear ujawniła , że manipulowała Jellal'em cały czas, ponieważ Zeref nigdy nie zginął - został zapieczętowany. Jej prawdziwym celem było uwolnienie Zerefa, używając Jellala do zdobycia jednego z kluczy potrzebnego do uwolnienia go. Saga Oracion Seis Wydarzenia odbywają się w sadze '''Oración Seis '''w mandze, natomiast' w anime w sadze Festiwalu Walk''. thumb|left|200px|Ultear jako członek Grimoire HeartUltear w rzeczywistości okazuje się być członkiem Mrocznej Gildii: Grimoire Heart. Jest widziana w rozdziale 131 gdzie mówi do swojego mistrza o poszukiwaniu kluczy do pieczęci Zerefa, Grimoire Heart ma posiadaniu już co najmniej jeden z nich. W anime rozmowa Ultear i jej mistrza odbywa się na szczycie skalistej góry przez jej zieloną kulę, a nie na sterowcu. Saga Wyspa Tenrō thumb|right|200px|Ultear ubiera strój do walki Kiedy Zeref zaczyna używać swojej magii Ultear i jej gildii udaje się go zlokalizować, zaczynają przygotowania do zabrania go z Wyspy Tenrō na ich statek. W czasie podróży na wyspę jej koledzy zaczynają się ekscytować, lecz ona nie zwraca na nich uwagi, wyjątkiem jest Meredy, którą pyta czy może walczyć w nadchodzącej bitwie z Fairy Tail. Poźniej wszyscy są widziani jak przygotowują się do walki, Ultear zmienia ubranie i gdy Meredy nazywa ją Ur, ta rozgniewana beszta ją, mówi jej aby już nigdy więcej nie nazywała ją Ur. Następnie ona i reszta drużyny (z wyjątkiem Azumy), zauważa ogromnego potwora, pełną formę Tytana Makarova, wszyscy są tym, zszokowani, z wyjątkiem Mistrza Gildii, Hadesa, który jest niewzruszony. Po tym jak Makarov uszkadza większą część statku, Ultear naprawia go całkowicie za pomocą magii czasu. Potem zostaje przetransportowana na Wyspę Tenrou za pomocą Magicznych Baniek Zoldeo(w ciele Capricorna). Rumieni się na myśl o spotkaniu z Zerefem. Następnie zaczyna biec w nieznanym kierunku mówiąc aby Zeref na nią czekał. Ultear kontynuuje swój bieg mówiąc do siebie o tym jak to droga do znalezienia Zerefa była długa i ciężka, ale dziś wszystko się opłaci i jej marzenie się spełni, kiedy będzie miała Zerefa w swoich rękach zostanie ocalona. Wtedy Zeref pojawia się za nią. Stwierdza, że Grimoire Heart "jest tutaj jabłkiem niezgody", ona zaczyna płakać widząc go we własnej osobie. Następnie Zeref przygotowuje się do ataku mówiąc, że ogromnie go rozgniewali. thumb|left|200px|Ultear klęka przed Zerefem Kiedy Zeref pyta co chcą z nim zrobić, ona pada przed nim na kolana i odpowiada, że potrzebują jego istnienia. Jednak Zeref mówi, że już nie chce zabijać i chce aby Grimoire Heart opuściło wyspę, pokazuje swój gniew przez co Ultear przechodzą dreszcze. Następnie zaczynają walczyć i choć Ultear zostaje ciężko ranna, zwycięża. Mówi, ze jest najstarsza z rodziny siedmiu i ,że Zeref w swoim uśpionym stanie jest słaby. Następnie przygotowuje się do "obudzenia" go, krzycząc z radości, że zdobyła Zerefa. Następnie przenosi nieprzytomnego pod drzewo i przytula go mocno, mówiąc, że uczyni go królem ostatecznego świata magii. Tymczasem Natsu wyczuwa jej znajomy zapach i biegnie w jej kierunku. thumb|right|200px|Natsu spotyka UltearKiedy Natsu robi zamieszanie starając się do niej dotrzeć, Ultear wykrywa jego obecność i ukrywa się. Natsu i Happy widzą nieprzytomnego Zerefa przy drzewie, Ultear używa magii aby pęd w ziemi wyrósł w olbrzymie drzewo, które prawie uderza w smoczego zabójcę i jego partnera. Siedząc na jednej z gałęzi drzewa, Ultear przedstawia się jako lider Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Zastanawia się głośno czy Fairy Tail także chce Zerefa, lecz Natsu szybko odpowiada przecząco i krzyczy, że nigdy nie wybaczy Grimoire Heart. Gdy zaczyna wspinaczkę na drzewo aby się do niej dostać, Ultear tworzy zieloną kulę i powala go nią. Potem wytwarza wiele kul w powietrzu, które mają swoje "ścieżki czasu" i celnie uderza w Natsu, co powoduje niszczycielski atak. Uśmiechając się mówi, że zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. thumb|left|200px|Ultear odkrywa Graya Gdy Kain zostaje wyrzucony w jej stronę przez Natsu, pyta go co tu robi, na co on odpowiada, że gonił Lucy. Jest wtedy widziana razem z Kainem stojącym przeciw Lucy i Natsu. Następnie Kain prosi ją aby go zostawiła bo sam pokona Natsu i Lucy. Ultear zgadza się i mówi, że zabiera Zerefa do Hadesa, co uszczęśliwia Kaina. Jest potem widziana jak niesie Zerefa do Hadesa, Gray dostrzega ją myląc ją na moment z Ur. Prawie zdrzadza swoją kryjówkę gdy krzyczy z bólu przez Magię Połączenia Uczuć rzuconą na niego przez Meredy. Następnie Ultear pojawia się za nim i pyta czy ją śledził. Wyjaśnia, że jest córką Ur i, że nie powinnien się jej obawiać bo jest po stronie Graya. Sceptyczny Gray pyta Ultear co ma na myśli, mówiąc, że są sojusznikami. Ona mówi mu, że nie ma do niego żadnych pretensji, bo wie, że nie zabił Ur, w końcu to była tylko duma, "matki chroniącej swoje dziecko", co prowokuje Graya do przypomnienia jej, że robiła złe rzeczy i nie powinna mówić, że to było "dumą" Ur. Ultear następnie mówi, że wszystko co robiła było wolą Ur co mocno zaskakuje Graya. Ultear jest potem widziana z Grayem Fullbusterem kiedy Azuma niszczy Wielkie Drzewo Tenrou. Są ponownie ukazani po klęsce Azumy, Ultear zauważa, że magiczna energia wróciła do normy. Kiedy Gray rozważa wolę Ur, ona mówi, że może jej wierzyć lub nie, informuje go, że zabiera Zerefa z wyspy i mówi, że Gray musi pokonać Hadesa. Mówi, że z Lodową Skorupą Ur może pokonać mistrza Grimoire Heart i jest jedyną osobą mogącą odpowiedzieć na ich modlitwy. Gray zgadza się na użycie Lodowej Skorupy do pokonania Hadesa, lecz zaznacza, że nie robi tego dla niej ani Ur, ale dla gildii. thumb|right|200px|Gray uderza UltearPóźniej przenosi Zeref'a do miejsca gdzie znajduje się Meredy. Mówi jej, że zmieniają plany i mają opuścić wyspę. Meredy mówi jej, że jeszcze nie znalazła Gray'a, na co Ultear odpowiada, że Gray nie jest już dłużej ich wrogiem, lecz atutem. Zaczyna się śmiać na myśl o tym jak oszukała Gray'a. Mówi też, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli to pozbędzie się Gray'a i Hadesa za jednym razem. Zaskoczyła tym Meredy, która pyta się dlaczego che pozbyć się Mistrza Hadesa, na co Ultear odpowiada, że Zeref może być tylko jej. Zanim jednak ona i Meredy opuszczają wyspę, widzą nieprzytomną Juvię Lockser leżącą na ziemi. Ultear wyjmuje miecz i mówi, że zabije tą kobietę. Meredy próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale Ultear jej nie słucha. W chwili gdy ostrze ma już przebić szyję Juvii pojawia się Gray i zatrzymuje ostrze lodem. Odsuwa on Juvię od Ultear i mówi, że nie uwierzył w jej historię oraz oszukał ją aby poznać jej motywy. Gray mówi, że nie ma zamiaru używać Lodowej Skorupy, ponieważ nie może zostawić swoich towarzyszy. Ultear zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest on głupcem, za jakiego go uważała i mamrocze pod nosem, że wcale nie ma ochoty z nim walczyć. Mówi, że został wybrany aby zostać zabity w najokrutniejszy sposób. W chwili gdy Ultear mówi, że on nie może się z nią równać Gray atakuje ją pięściami pokrytymi lodem. thumb|left|200px|Lodowe TworzeniePo uderzeniu Gray'a, Ultear szybko wstaje i rozkazuje Meredy wziąść Zerefa do "punktu ewakuacji". Kiedy Gray jest zdekoncentrowany widząc, że dopiero co obudzona Juvia ruszyła w pogoń za Meredy, Ultear kopie go w twarz. Uderza w niego swoją kulą a on kontratakuje swoim Ice Make: Lanca. Jednak z jej Łukiem Czasu Ultear sprawia, że lód wyparowuje. Robi to samo z jego następnym atakiem. Mówi mu, że nauczyła się tej magii specjalnie po to by zabijać magów Tworzenia, takich jak jej matka, czym rozwściecza Graya. Kiedy Ultear wysyła ku niemu więcej swoich kul, sprawia, że jego lodowa tarcza wyparowuje, przez co bezpośrednio go trafia. Gray krzyczy do niej, że Ur zawsze o niej myślała i zaczyna atakować ją pięściami. Ultear z łatwością pokonuje go w walce wręcz,i kiedy pyta czy ucieka się do ataków fizycznych ponieważ lód jest bezużyteczny, Gray odpowiada, że pokona ją za pomocą lodu, bo to jest magia Ur. Ultear odpowiada, że nie może być pokonana przez jego lód, i nie ważne jaką on formę przybierze, i tak ma taką samą przyszłość. Ultear jest zszokowana, kiedy Gray przecina swój bok, powodując, że zaczyna mocno krwawić. Następnie Gray biegnie ku niej mówiąc, że zapieczętuje jej ciemność. Ultear próbuje użyć na jego lodzie swojego Łuku Czasu, lecz to nie daje żadnego efektu. Uświadamia sobie, że czerwony lód , którym atakuje ją Gray to w rzeczywistości jego zamarznięta krew. Gray atakuje ją zaklęciem Lodowy Miecz: Taniec Siedmiu Cięć. thumb|Ultear i Gray spadają z klifuUltear jest pod wrażeniem jego wytrzymałości, pomimo poobijanego ciała i połamanych kości. Na chwilę przypomina sobie siebie kiedy była dzieckiem i trzymała się pnia drzewa płacząc. Ultear odzyskuje równowagę, mówiąc, że nie może przegrać dopóki nie osiągnie Ostatecznego Świata Magii i przyjmuje postawę do użycia Lodowego Tworzenia, czym zaskakuje Gray'a. Tworzy wielki lodowy ogród z róż i cierni, Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona, Gray zauważa, że jest to magia taka sama jak magia Ur. Podczas Przeskoku Po siedmiu latach od ataku Acnologii na wyspę Tenrou, Ultear i Meredy uwalniają z więzienia Jellala Fernandesa i razem zakładają niezależną gildię, Crime Sorcière. Uważając, że powinni zapłacić za krzywdy, jakie wyrządziła, zaczęli polować na mroczne gildie i walczyć przeciw Zerefowi. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|left|200px|Ultear, Jellal i Meredy ujawniają się Po raz pierwszy widzimy Ultear wraz z Jellalem i Meredy podczas rozmowy z Fairy Tail. Dziewczyna tłumaczy im powody dla których uwolnili Fernandesa i o powodach powstania ich gildii. Prosi ich o współpracę w związku z Wielkim Turniejem Magicznym, ponieważ co roku w czasie igrzysk wyczuwa dziwną siłę i chciałaby ustalić jej źródło, co z kolei pozwoli namierzyć Zerefa. Po krótkiej rozmowie Ultear proponuje im podniesienie ich magicznej mocy, dzięki jej udoskonalonemu łukowi czasu, informuje ich o działaniu tej mocy i jego skutkach ubocznych. Po wszystkim żegnają się z resztą. Gildia Crime Sorciere rozmawia przy ognisku o tym, czy Fairy Tail na pewno sobie poradzą i czemu Jellal wymyślił taką tandetną wymówkę na uniknięcie pocałunku z Erzą. thumb|left|200px|Ultear ingeruje w walkęUltear i Meredy w ukryciu oglądają Wielkie Igrzyska Magiczne, po tym jak Jellal dołączył do Drużyny Fairy Tail B jako Mystogan. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Jellal będzie walczył z Jurą, jest zaniepokojona tym, że może wydać się jego prawdziwa tożsamość. Aby tego uniknąć, Meredy nawiązała połączenie sensoryczne z chłopakiem, następnie Ultear pakuje dziewczynie do ust paprykę, a potem łaskocze, co dyskwalifikuje Jellala z walki.thumb|Ultear i Meredy wyczuwają magię Zerefa Podczas trzeciego dnia Igrzysk, kiedy ma rozpocząć się walką Wendy Marvell i Chelii Blendy, Ultear, Jellal i Meredy wyczuwają magię Zerefa. Jellal każe Ultear i Meredy zostać w pogotowiu, a sam udaje się do źródła magicznej mocy. thumb|left|200px|Ultear, Meredy i Jellal rozmawiająNastępnego dnia Ultear i Meredy w dalszym ciągu obserwują arenę, podczas walki Natsu ze Stingiem i Rogue z Sabertooth wyczuwają Mroczną Magię. Gdy obydwie patrzą na arenę, Ultear mówi, że magia przypomina tę Zerefa, a zarazem jest nieco inna. Kiedy Jellal biegnie za osobą, od której pochodzi owa magia, Ultear i Meredy telepatycznie mówią mu, aby nie pozwolił tej osobie uciec tak jak zrobił to ostatnio. Obydwie są później widziane, kiedy Jellal objaśnia im czego się dowiedział. Ultear jest zdumiona nowymi wiadomościami. W piątym dniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego w Crocus, Ultear jest pokazana wraz z dwoma pozostałymi członkami jej gildii, zastanawia się wraz z Meredy nad jutrzejszym prawdopodobnym zniszczeniem miasta, gdy Meredy chce ewakuować wszystkich mieszkańców, Ultear mówi, że tylko wywołają panikę. Ich rozmową zostaje przerwana przez Jellala, który mówi, że nie może tak łatwo uwierzyć w słowa Lucy z przyszłości. Później Ultear zaczyna kwestionować wiarygodność słów Lucy z przyszłości, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę smoków, zaćmienia i dziwną mroczną magię. Wtedy Jellal mówi jej i Meredy, że albo Lucy z przyszłości jest wobec nich nieszczera, lub jakaś całkowicie inna osoba. Potem Ultear wraz z Meredy i Jellalem ponownie wyczuwają mroczną magię pochodzącą od Crocus. Wciąż spokojny Jellal mówi Ultear i Meredy, że nawet jeśli to co mówiła Lucy z przyszłości jest podejrzane, to on całkowicie wierzy Natsu i jego przyjaciołom, i to wystarczająco by ją chronić. thumb|left|200px|Ultear i Meredy słuchają JellalaPo tym jak Fairy Tail zwycięża w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Ultear obserwuje zszokowanego Jellala mówiącego o Zaćmieniu i o mrocznej magii jaką czuli przez kilka lat. Jellal mówi, że jeśli Lucy przybyła tutaj 3 lipca, to oznacza, że jest jeszcze ktoś podróżujący w czasie. Ultear z niepokojem pyta go co to oznacza, on odpowiada jej i Meredy , że jest tutaj jeszcze ktoś z przyszłości, lecz nie zna jego zamiarów. Jellal, Meredy i Ultear decydują się udać na zamek, chcąc dowiedzieć się coś więcej o drugiej osobie podróżującej w czasie.thumb|right|200px|Ultear ratuje NatsuPod Mercuriusem Natsu Dragneel wciąż walczy z mającym przewagę Rogue z przyszłości. Rogue przygotowuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, lecz Ultear interweniuje ratując Natsu i doprowadzając do ucieczki Rogue. Ultear woła Meredy, aby ta opatrzyła rany Natsu, wtedy ze zdumieniem zauważa, że ciało chłopaka pochłaniają cienie. Ultear wraz z Meredy siedzą koło niego i wołają go po imieniu. Kiedy Ultear zaczyna panikować bojąc się o życie Natsu, ten odpycha cienie zanim całkowicie go pochłonęły. Potem Natsu mówi Meredy i Ultear, że złożył obietnicę, że będzie chronił przyszłość. thumb|left|Ultear i Meredy rozmawiają o zabiciu teraźniejszego Rogue Ultear i Meredy nadal martwią się o Natsu i każą mu się nie ruszać, lecz on podchodzi do ciała Lucy z przyszłości płacząc i trzęsąc się z powodu jej śmierci. Ultear pyta o sprawcę na co Natsu odpowiada, że to Rogue Cheney pochodzący z przyszłości oddalonej o 7 lat. Kiedy Ultear pyta czy jest ich przeciwnikiem, Natsu odpowiada, że jest tym, który skrzywdził Lucy, więc jest ich wrogiem. Później Ultear proponuje, aby zabili teraźniejszego Rogue żeby jego przyszła postać zniknęła. Meredy obawia się, że przez paradoks czasu może być to niemożliwe, lecz Ultear uspokaja ją i mówi, że przez wzgląd na anomalie czasowe będzie to wykonalne. Natsu jednak nie zgadza się na taki plan i mówi, że pokona Rogue z przyszłości, a teraźniejszy Rogue nie zrobił nic złego. Ultear zgadza się z planem chłopaka i przysięga mu, że nie położy palca na teraźniejszym Rogue. thumb|right|200px|Ultear postanawia zabić Rogue Jest później świadkiem jak Rogue walczy ze swoim własnym cieniem. Rozglądając się dookoła i widząc wszystkie zniszczenia, Ultear zmienia zdanie, twierdzi, że zabicie Rogue jest jedynym sposobem na odwrócenie tego całego chaosu. Chwilę później, kiedy Millianna spotyka Jellala i Erzę, Ultear pojawia się za nią, mówi, że to nie Jellal był odpowiedzialny za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie spotkały ją i innych w Wieży Niebios, mówi, że to ona była kobietą kontrolującą Jellala z ukrycia, przenosząc tym gniew Millianny na siebie. Jellal każe Ultear zamilknąć, lecz kobieta ignoruje go i kontynuuje, chichocząc mówi, że już taka jest, dodaje, że udawanie, że jest po stronie sprawiedliwości było beznadziejne, bo i tak jest zepsuta do szpiku kości. Kiedy Jellal pyta ją co się stało, ona odpowiada, że nic się nie zdarzyło. Później Ultear mówi, że nie powinni tu dalej rozmawiać, bo pisklęta Motherglare wciąż biegają po Crocus. Zanim odchodzi, mówi Milliannie, że to ona jest osobą odpowiedzialną za śmierć Simona i za budowę Wieży Niebios. Na koniec dodaje, że jeśli Milianna przeżyje atak Smoków, to później z chęcią przyjmie jej nienawiść na siebie. thumb|left|Ultear nie potrafi odebrać życia teraźniejszemu RogueUltear jest później pokazana, jak idzie wśród gruzów i ruin, rozmyślając nad swoimi wcześniejszymi słowami, że zabicie Rogue jest jedynym wyjściem, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Potem przypomina sobie słowa Natsu: "Jeżeli zabijemy niewinnego człowieka, to my będziemy tymi, którzy zboczyli ze ścieżki". Upadając na ziemię, Ultear z przerażeniem stwierdza, że to jest jej prawdziwe ja. Będąc w szoku Ultear uświadamia sobie co miała zamiar zrobić: odebrać życie niewinnemu człowiekowi. Później stwierdza, że nawet po tym wszystkim co przeszła, nic się nie zmieniła. Potem, patrząc w niebo Ultear zaczyna płakać, mówiąc do siebie w myślach, że jej grzechy nie zostaną zapomniane tak łatwo, jak myślała. Następnie stwierdza, że nie ma już prawa aby żyć. Wspominając wszystkie okrutne rzeczy jakie zrobiła, Ultear przypomina sobie, jak odkryła Zapomniane Wieki, zaklęcie Łuku Czasu, którego zabronił jej używać Hades. Powiedział on młodej Ultear, że gdy cofnie czas będzie musiała zapłacić za to swoim życiem. Kobieta w myślach mówi, że poświęcenie swojego życia, aby wszystko wróciło do normy jest tego warte. Rzuca zaklęcie z nadzieją, że czas cofnie się do momentu, w którym zaćmienie było jeszcze zamknięte. Po użyciu zaklęcia ciało Ultear zostaje starsznie spalone, po chwili kobieta z rozpaczą odkrywa, że udało jej się cofnąć czas tylko o minutę, z wycieńczenia upada na ziemię, myśląc, że nie była w stanie uratować choć jednego życia. Nieświadoma tego, że jej czar spowodował, że wszyscy na świecie mogli zobaczyć minutę swojego życia w przyszłości, zapobiegła śmierci Gray'a Fullbuster'a, Bacchus'a, Droy'a i Macao Conbolt'a i innych. Dzięki poświęceniu Ultear wszyscy walczący magowie, wiedząc jakie ruchy wykona ich przeciwnik, mogli rozpocząć kontratak.thumb|left|Ultear jako starsza kobietaUltear udaje się przeżyć po użyciu zaklęcia, lecz przez "oddanie" swojego czasu staje się kobietą w podeszłym wieku. Kiedy zauważa szukających jej Jellala i Meredy podchodzi do nich i mówi, że ma dla nich list od nieznajomej kobiety. W liście napisała, że jej moce zawiodły przez co została ciężko ranna w walce i jej czas powoli się kończy, dodaje, że muszą żyć i walczyć by ratować przyszłość i zniszczyć Zerefa tym samym spełniając cel Crime Sorcière. By uniknąć rozmowy z członkami jej gildii, Ultear odchodzi, idzie drogą, którą przejeżdża wóz wiozący członków Fairy Tail wracających do Magnolii. Kiedy idzie mówi do siebie w myślach, że zawsze przeklinała własne istnienie, lecz teraz jest w stanie żyć szczęśliwie i wybaczyć sobie. Gdy Gray ją zauważa, ona uśmiecha się do niego i w myślach żegna się ze swoimi ukochanymi przyjaciółmi. Saga Imperium Alvarez Ultear przyłącza się do walki o uwolnienie Hargeon spod władzy Imperium Alvarez, infiltrując dolinę w kontinuum czasoprzestrzeni stworzonym przez Pieczęć Wieku Dimarii, aby uratować Niebiańskie Siostry przed ich przeciwnikiem. Wyjaśnia, że jest ona jedynie koncepcją, która może istnieć jedynie w zniekształceniach w czasie, dzięki czemu jedyną pomocą, jaką może ona pożyczyć swoim towarzyszom, jest umożliwienie im poruszania się w ponadczasowym świecie. Zachęcając Siostry Niebios, aby szybko ukończyły bitwę, aby jej własna moc się nie utrzymała, rozwścieczona Valkiria postanawia uwolnić swoją kartę atutową: Dusza Boga: Chronos. Zdumiona tarczą Spriggana, Ultear zastanawia się, jak Dimaria opanowała tę tajemną moc. Nie ma czasu zastanawiać się nad sytuacją, w której Carla jest śmiertelnie zraniona przez mściwe bóstwo, a Ultear musi pozwolić, aby Pieczęć Wieków zamroziło czas Exceeda. Informuje Siostry Niebios, że będą musiały szybko pokonać boską istotę, a następnie zastosować całą swoją moc, aby uzdrowić swojego towarzysza, gdy tylko zacznie znowu płynąć poprawnie. Jednak rozpacza na myśl o dwójce dzieci stojących przed Bogiem, tylko po to, by odzyskać wiarę, gdy zobaczy, że są gotowi uratować przyjaciela. Szanując ich determinację, kwestionuje ich gotowość do poświęcenia swojej zdolności do korzystania z Magii po bitwie w zamian za odblokowanie swojego Trzeciego Źródła, co pozwoli im na tymczasowe zdobycie siły, którą zdobyłyby w przyszłości. Wspomina również, że tylko jedna z dwójki dziewcząt może zostać poddana uwolnieniu, ponieważ druga musi być pod ręką, by uratować Carlę po walce. Ponieważ obie dziewczyny nie są w stanie wybrać odbiorcy, Wendy po prostu nakazuje Ultear rzucić na nią Zaklęcie i szarżować do przodu. Jednak przekonał ją argument Sherri, że Zabójca Bogów jest najskuteczniejszym wyborem przeciwko Bogu, Ultear po prostu używa Wendy jako przynęty, aby uwolnić Trzecie Źródło Sherrii bez żadnych zakłóceń. Po ukończeniu wydaje się, że jest pozbawiona mocy i jedynie obserwuje Siostry Niebios, które z łatwością pokonują Tarczę Spriggana, pozwalając, by jej Projekcja Psychiczna zniknęła wraz z Pieczęcią Wieków. Później, w domu, chwali wytrwałość młodych dziewcząt. Magia i Umiejętności 660px-Arc of Time Restore.jpg|Łuk Czasu: Odbudowa Episode_108_-_Parallel_Worlds.jpg|Równoległe Światy Episode_108_-_Flash_Forward.jpg|Błysk Przyszłości Świetlisty Nimitz.jpg|Świetlisty Nimitz Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona Bloom.jpg|Lodowe Tworzenie: Kwiaty Episode 116 - Ice Make Dahlias.png|Lodowe Tworzenie: Dalie 446px-Zalty.jpg|Ultear jako Zalty '''Łuk Czasu (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): Zaginiona magia, która pozwala Ultear na manipulowanie "czasem" organicznych i nieorganicznych, ale nieczujących, obiektów. Przyspiesza ich etap starzenia bądź też je odmładza. Według niej magia ta jest idelana do walki z magami tworzenia. Ponadto w Świecie Ostatecznej Magii, Łuk Czasu pozwoli jej zmienić przykre wspomnienia z dzieciństwa w chwile wypełnione szczęściem. * Odbudowa '(レストア ''Resutoa): Ultear przywraca zniszczony obiekt do jego wcześniejszego stanu * '''Równoległe Światy: Ultear tworzy w powietrzu kopie swojej kuli, które mają prowadzić do pararelnych światów. * Błysk Przyszłości (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear mnoży swoją kulę, a każda z kopii prowadzi do przyszłości * Świetlisty Nimitz : Ultear rzuca kulę powyżej celu, która mnoży się i atakuje przeciwnika w postaci wiązek światła (tylko w anime) Lodowe Tworzenie '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) ''Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): Okazało się, że Ultear posługuje się magią Lodowego Tworzenia podobnie, jak jej matka. Atakuje Graya za pomocą lodowych roślin i kwiatów. *Lodowe Tworzenie: Różana Korona: Ultear tworzy gigantyczne róże i kolczaste gałęzie wykonane z lodu, które otaczają i oplatają przeciwnika. Zaklęcie jest bardzo podobne do Różanego Ogrodu Ur, użytego tylko w anime *Lodowe Tworzenie: Kwiat: Ultear tworzy kilka lodowych bloków, które rozkwitają i atakują przeciwnika (nienazwane) *Lodowe Tworzenie: Dalie: Ultear tworzy gigantyczne lodowe dalie, by ochronić się przed atakiem przeciwnika (nienazwane) 'Transformacja '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ultear wykazała się umiejętnością transformacji, kiedy zmieniała się w zamaskowanego mężczyznę imieniem Zalty. Mogła pozostać w takiej formie przez dłuższy okres czasu. Niemniej jednak nie potrafiła pozbyć się swojego kobiecego zapachu, co wyczuł Natsu. '''Magia Opętania: Posiadała zdolność infiltracji umysłów innych osób. Wykorzystała to, by przekonać Jellala, że jest Zerefem. Umiejętności Bojowe: Ultear jest też bardzo dobra w walkach wręcz. W czasie swojej walki z Grayem chwyciła jego głowę i nogi i odrzuciła zwinnym ruchem, demosntrując przy tym swoją siłę. Nawet pod wodą, Ultear była w stanie sparować potężne kopnięcia Fullbustera. Ogromna Magiczna Moc: Jako liderka Siedmiu Jeźdźców Gehenny i była członkini Rady Magii, Ultear posiadała ogromną magiczną moc, nawet jako dziecko. To właśnie sprawiło, że zachorowała i matka zaprowdziła ją do Magicznego Laboratorium. Magiczny Miecz: Poprzez manipulowanie energii na swojej dłoni, Ultear może stworzyć magiczny miecz, którego siła nie jest dokładnie znana. Relacje Ur Ultear nienawidziła jej za to, że wzięła sobie nowych uczniów, zapominając o jej istnieniu. Jako dziewczynka widziała ją uśmiechniętą i trenującą wraz z Grayem i Lyonem. Nauczyła się Zapomnianej Magii, by ją zabić. Mimo to - według Meredy - śmierć Ur przysporzyła jej wiele bólu. W rzeczywistości Ur bardzo kochała swoją córeczkę, która rzekomo zmarła. Tak więc nienawiść Ultear do matki była wynikiem tragicznego nieporozumienia. Meredy Pomimo swojej brutalności i nienawiści, Ultear znalazła w sercu miejsce dla Meredy. Chociaż to własnie ona odebrała jej rodzinę, zastąpiła dziewczynce matkę. Przy niej Ultear była cicha i spokojna. Uważała też, że przypomina jej ją samą, kiedy była mała. Przyznaje, że kocha Meredy i jest w stanie się dla niej zabić. Gray Fullbuster Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Graya, próbuje mu wmówić, że Hadesa można pokonać tylko za pomocą Lodowej Skorupy. Na szczęście chłopak przejrzał jej zamiary. Ultear nienawidziła go za to, że był "ukochanym uczniem" jej matki. Nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że w sercu Ur zajął jej miejsce. Kiedy jednak dowiedziała się prawdy, jej nienawiść zmalała. Co więcej ostrzegła go, by nie walczyli z Hadesem. Pomogła także przywrócić Wielkie Drzewo, kiedy Drużyna Natsu walczyła z mistrzem Grimoire Heart. Walki *VS Natsu Dragneel jako Zalty = PRZEGRANA *VS Zeref (nieprzebudzony) = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel = PRZERWANA *VS Gray Fullbuster = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "łza Ur", co zostało ujawnione w 116 odcinku, we wspomnieniach matki. *W drugiej serii anime zmieniono jej kolor oczu z brązowych na czerwone. Na czerwony kolor zmieniono także oczy Meredy. Cytaty * (Do Gray'a Fullbuster'a) "Powinnam ci powiedzieć ... Jest jednak bardzo ważna rzecz, o której nie wiesz o mnie ... Jestem liderem Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium, ktoś taki jak ty nie jest dla mnie wyzwaniem." * (Do Meredy) "... Z punktu widzenia innych ludzi wyglądam jak potwór, jestem głupią kobietą, która wyobraża sobie, że może stworzyć szczęśliwe życie, zbierając swoje grzechy." * (Do Meredy) "... Nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo, że chcesz mnie zabić, ale ... nie musisz brudzić sobie rąk ... Ja ... zniknę z twoich oczu ... Będziesz mogła znaleźć szczęście ... Kocham cię, Meredy ... " * (Do siebie) "Zawsze przeklinałam własne życie, niepokój, gniew i nienawiść, których nie mogłam stłumić, ale kiedy przestałam patrzeć na niebo ... zdałam sobie sprawę, jak mała jestem. " * (Do siebie) "Promień słońca oświetlił moją nieistotną formę, jakby to czysty strumień światła zmył moje grzechy Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułam wdzięczność za to, że się urodziłam. koniec, w końcu mogłam sobie wybaczyć. " Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy